Technocracy of Valhalla
Technocracy of Valhalla The '''Technocracy of Valhalla '''or just '''Valhalla '''is a sovereign state made up of 76 different space stations and 25 asteriod colonies. They are present in Toliman (Centauri), Barnard and Wolf 359 systems, most of their population is concentrated in the Toliman System. The largest and second largest cities Alfheim and Valhalla Station (or just Valhalla) and the third largest, Iverholm in the Barnard System. Valhalla Station was constructed by the North Sea Civilian Colonisation Company in 2145 when their ships malfunctioned in Toliman A's orbit. slowly Valhalla grew, by 2149 the original space station had tripled in size and population, and the NSCCC had set up multiple new stations across the Toliman system. In 2155 shortly after the First European War begun, popular Valhallan governor Freddy Hughe would declare independence from the NSCCC and the British Government. Name The name of Valhalla is taken from the Norse tales of a large hall located in Asgard, were those who die in combat go to dine and fight for eternity until Ragnorok occurs . The name was suggested by Alex Nikolajsen when Valhalla station was still being built. History Establishment Valhalla station was originally established by the NSCCC after their ships malfunctioned in Toliman A's orbit, the original station was combled together from the five ships of North Sea Colonisation Fleet. It became a trading and refueling post for colonists travelling to the outer planets. More stations would be founded across Toliman A designed to service, repair and build ships, as well as trade. Nationhood During the First European War, Nationalist rebel ships fired upon Valhalla Station, causing massive damage, the British government and NSCCC did not provide funds to repair damaged Valhallan stations until two years after the war ended, this caused anti-british sentiment to spread across Valhallan stations, in a population which was beginning to see themselves as independent and different from their rulers on Earth. A group of Valhallan leaders would meet and decide that independence is necessary to ensure survival of Valhalla. When British and Slavic ships clashed in the Baltic sea, Valhallan governor Freddy Hughe annouced Valhallan independence from the NSCCC and British government on 2155, concerned that recent hostilities between the Slavic Federation and the United Kingdom would result in Slavic warships attacking Valhalla. The British Government decided to not fight for the Valhallan colonies, not wanting to use up military personnel better spent protecting the UK from the Slavic Federation. The New nation constructed itself around the tenets of Social Democracy and Technocratism, they constructed a parliament in Valhalla station with an upper house made up of scientific officials and a lower house made up of civilian officials. A new age of expansion gripped Valhalla, and with the construction of a small Dyson Swarm around Toliman A in , many new stations were constructed. Proxima Conflicts Jehovah's Kingdom in 2157 claimed ownership of Proxima Toliman and the surrounding space. In the following year Valhallan colony ships entered the 'Jehovian space' and were met by Jehovian Warships who fired upon them. Valhallan naval ships received a distress signal from the Colony ships, they hurried to their location only ot find three Jehovian Warships and floating scrap, they responed to the Jehovian ships with their own guns and obliterated the outdated Jehovian ships. A huge Valhallan battle group was assembled and moved towards Jehovah's Kingdom, they mostly encountered civilian vessels with weapons hapazardly strapped to them. when they reached Jehovah's Kingdom they wiped out the orbital defences Category:Countries